even the heavens feared him
by deanHotchester
Summary: Dean had it all. Perfect suburban house,Perfect wife, Perfect son, nothing could go wrong but the past never stays in the past. his perfect little world would soon come crashing down.. didn't anyone ever tell him not to rock the cradle?
1. Chapter 1

The nights are beginning to linger on and the time manages to still move forward. Nothing seems to stay the same anymore, change is in motion everyday and the love that consumes Dean's body has not once lost its spark. Haley Winchester was an angel sent from the heavens and blessed with beauty and thankfully hell proof. Dean knew the moment he saw her, he was going to marry her. She changed the outlook he had on life, so negative and depressing. She breathed life back into his soulless body.

Dean laid awake pondering the moments of his life without Haley and His son compared to the life he has now. "Shh, we don't want to wake daddy. He worked all night and needs his rest." He could hear Haley whispered to Jamie. "I know but I need to tell daddy something, it's really important." Jamie responded, ignoring Haley's request and with the sound of the floors creaking underneath his small feet. The light from the hallway slowly poured into the darkened room.

Dean tried his best to hide the smile on his face as Jamie crawled onto their bed and made his way over to his side. "Hey, daddy... Can you please wake up for just a quick second?" Jamie lightly asked giving Dean a small shake. Dean opened his eyes and starred up at his son, a smile so wide on his little face caused Dean to copy his reaction. "I'm awake, what's wrong buddy?" His voice was a little raspier than expected even to himself. "I just needed to tell that you're the best daddy in the world and that I love you." Jamie told him. Dean quickly pulled his fragile body into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too and you're the best son, I could ever have." Dean said feeling Jamie chuckle into his chest. "Okay boys, we have school to get too." Haley laughed wiping the tears from her eyes, the sight played out before her was simply beautiful and heartwarming. "Okay momma, when I get home can we go to the park?" Jamie asked once he jumped off of the bed. "I don't see why we can't." Haley said mouthing I love you toward Dean before closing the door behind them.

Dean must have fallen asleep because he was awaken by a loud crashing sound in the kitchen. He quickly glanced at the clock, it read two pm. Dean quietly monuvered his way out of the bed and avoiding all the loose floor boards. He grabbed the gun by his door and tiptoed out into the hallway, making his way to the kitchen. A familiar smell entered his nose and overwhelming sense of confusion erupted through his body. What he saw before his eyes 'caused him to drop his gun. The noise broke the trance he was consumed inn.

"Sammy, what happened to you?" He asked watching as his brother Sam, lifted his head from the counter. His face was stained with blood and there cuts that covered his arms and face looked as if he feel through shards of glass. "I don't know what's going on..." Sam whimpered out tending his hands. "What did this to you?" Dean asked finding his strength to walk over to Sam. "I can't remember anything Dean, I can't remember." He said his eyebrows pulling together as he tried to remember. "Daddy, Daddy guess what I did today." Jamie yelled running full speed into the kitchen, immediately dropping his piece of paper. His blue eyes widen in fear as he mouth hung open. "Oh my god." Haley shrieked covering Jamie's face. Followed by Jamie's lunch pouring out into the floor.

"Why did he throw up? What's wrong with me?" Sam asked turning to Dean. "You don't know what you look like?" he asked pointing toward the mirror located three feet beside him. Sam slowly turned cautiously. The horrifying reflection starring back at him sent a wave of nausea through his stomach. Before Dean could grab him, Sam's limp body hit the floor...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up abruptly, quickly looking around the room. How did he end up in his bed? These thoughts bombarded his head and sent a chilling sensation up his spine. He ran for the kitchen, there was no Sammy or any sign he had been there. "Hey daddy, I got an A on my spelling test." Jamie boasted as He pushed through the front door. Haley following close behind, her arms filled with Jamie's book bag and her purse. Haley immediately noticed dean's disheveled face expression. "Is everything okay?" she asked him as Jamie darted for the family room, the sound of the TV drowned out Jamie's hearing.

Dean was trying to grasp reality. "I woke up and I heard a noise in the kitchen I came in here and Sam was bloody and disoriented... he didn't know what happened to him and he didn't even know he was harmed. Then you and Jamie came in and Jamie got sick everywhere from the sight Of Sam's blood and the next thing I knew Sammy passed out and hit the floor before I could catch him and then I wake up in my bed and now I'm here..." Dean knew he sounded crazy and Haley tried to put his obscene story together. "It sounds like you had a bad dream, Honey." Haley told him tucking her light brown hair behind her ears. "No, No... This was real. It couldn't have been a dream." Dean said inhaling deeply before shrugging it off. "Maybe you're right; it's probably just one of those surreal and confusing dreams." Dean half heartily chuckled.

Haley kissed his lips and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered nuzzling her nose into his neck. "I love you too." Dean quietly responded. "I'm going to get out of these work clothes... want to help?" Haley teased pulling his hand in her direction. "What about Jamie?" He asked glancing at his son, laughing with the voices on the TV. "He's in his TV trance. That lasts for two hours... come on, I've missed you." Haley told him. How could Dean say no, when his wife had those begging brown eyes and tainted lips cursing his name? He smiled and let her lead the way.

Once dinner was set and Jamie got pulled from the TV. They sat as a family. "I don't like green beans." Jamie groaned pushing the greens with his fork. "If you want to be tall and strong like your daddy, you'll eat them." Haley said. Jamie pushed his plate away and laid his head on the cold table. "Are you sick, baby?" Haley asked suddenly putting her soft hands on his forehead. "I didn't sleep good last night because I kept dreaming about Uncle Sam." Jamie mumbled. "What happened in your dream?" Dean asked ignoring the roll of Haley's eyes. "He was hurt really bad." Jamie told them then quickly sat up and took a bite out of his roast beef. Dean could feel something wasn't right but with Sam out in the world switching identiites and phone numbers it was s only a matter of time before he lost him.

After putting Jamie to sleep, Dean cuddled with Haley and breathed in her sweet aroma. "Tomorrow, you're supposed to take Jamie to soccer." Haley whispered readjusting herself. "I have errands to run tomorrow." Dean answered feeling Haley stiffen underneath his grasp. "Do I have to everything myself?" Haley asked pushing away from him and pulling the covers close to her chin. Dean exhaled loudly and let the dark abyss consume him.

"Daddy! Dad!" Jamie screamed pushing their bedroom door open. "Baby what's wrong?" Haley asked as he reared the corner and climbed up on Dean's side of the bed. "Daddy, we got to help him." Jamie cried. "Help who, what's wrong?" Dean groggily asked. "Uncle Sam, come on dad. We don't have much time." Jamie begged now yanking on his arm. Dean quickly sat up and put his hands on his sons trembling shoulders. "What is wrong with Sam?" He demanded. Jamie's lip began to tremble and his eyes were quick to tear up. He slowly looked over at Haley. "Momma..." He wailed holding his hands toward her. Haley didn't hesitate to pull him into his arms. "Jamie please tell me, what is wrong with Sam?" Dean gently asked this time. Jamie cautously pulled his face from Haley's shoulder and glanced at his father.

"Uncle Sam is dying daddy." He cried. Dean and Haley gave each other confused stares as both of their hearts sank.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was just breaking when Dean threw his duffle bag in the trunk of his car. "Please be careful." Haley pleaded; her brown eyes sadden at the sight of her man leaving. "I wouldn't let anything get close enough to me to harm me." Dean tried to sound reassuring but he was just as nervous as she was. "Kiss Jamie for me and tell him, I'll be home as soon as possible." Dean told her before reeling her in for a long kiss. "I love you." Dean breathed into her hair, quickly inhaling her scent. "I love you too, babe." Haley said, her voice beginning to crack. Her emotion threatening to shine through her tough exterior.

As Dean pulled out of the driveway, he watched his whole world disappear in his rearview mirror. He turned the radio up as loud as his eardrums would allow. Dean wanted nothing more than to find his brother but he also wanted to be safe at home with his family. Soon the cold air began to thicken as dean reached the mountains. Four hours into his drive and the realization of being alone was starting to hit him hard. A feeling of dread began to erupt through his stomach and his heart felt as if it were drowning. How did he use to enjoy riding around for hours and having nothing to look forward too?

At the stoplight Dean exhaled loudly and rubbed his temples. A small knocking sound captured his attention. Dean quietly turned off his engine and focused on the knocking, it was coming from his trunk. Trying not to make any sudden movements or noises, dean made his way out of his impala and to the trunk. Dean counted to ten inside of his head before popping open the trunk. "Jamie Lucas Winchester, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean yelled pulling Jamie's trembling body out of the trunk. "I'm s sorry d daddy, I w wanted to help f find Uncle Sam." He stuttered, his teeth clattering from the cold.

Dean squeezed Jamie tighter, he was angry at the fact he pulled a stunt like this but even more realifed his son was safe in his arms. Dean draped a blanket over Jamie's small shoulders then quickly turned on the heat. "I'm going to have to call your mother; you know she's probably freaking out right now." Dean told Jamie. 'I'm sorry but I had to come with you and mom wouldn't let me." Jamie confessed. Dean inhaled loudly before dialing Haley's number. "Oh my god, Dean I can't find Jamie." Haley yelled don the other end. "Baby, calm down... Jamie snuck in my trunk. He's sitting beside me right now." Dean quickly told her.

He could hear Haley trying to stifle her cries. "Let me talk to him." She whispered. Dean handed over the phone, watching Jamie being scolded at. "Momma I'm sorry." Jamie tried to explain but Haley's hysterical voice on the other end made that almost impossible. "She wants to talk to you again." Jamie gave the phone back and buried his face into his hands. "Dean, I don't care where you are bringing my baby back." Haley demanded. "Haley, I'm six hours away... I have to find Sam; Jamie will be fine with me. He won't get into harm." Dean swore. "I don't like this... I want him home, with me." Haley objected. "Haley, we will be gone for two days. Nothing will happen to him; I would never let anything happen to him." Dean told her, he knew she was on the other end of the phone, pacing back and forth: weighing her options.

"No longer than two day and I won't a phone call from Jamie, every three hours... I mean it Dean." Haley told him breathing heavily into the phone now. "I promise I love you." And with that they both hung up. "So I can stay?" Jamie smiled up at his father. "Wipe that smirk off your face; what you did was very inconsiderate." Dean said pushing the gas pedal now. "I have clues in my head... I'm going to find Uncle Sam. He needs us Dad, we're a team." Jamie announced causing Dean to smile at the sound of team. Him and his son, cruising the open road. "Can I ask you a question daddy?" Jamie asked turning off the radio. "Sure you can but rule number one of riding in the impala, never touch the radio." Dean stated.

"Well, do you know who Castile is?" Dean hasn't heard that name in about ten years. "How do you know about Castile?" Dean asked now slamming on the brakes. "I don't know anything about him. All I know is he is an angel and he is the one who showed me where Sam is..." Jamie said turning his attention back out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean couldn't get any more information out of Jamie, Instead dean decided to stop with questions and wait until Jamie is ready to talk. Patience is something Dean has always lacked but it's also something Jamie has helped build for the past five years. Dean pulled into the gas station and pulled the key out of the ignition. "I have to go pee, daddy." Jamie announced undoing his buckle. "I'm going to go with you after I pay for the gas." Dean stated. "ew.. Dad, you can't go in the bathroom with me. I'm five now, not two." Jamie objected with a roll of his eyes. Dean shrugged before climbing out of the Impala. "Hold my hand." Dean demanded. Jamie quickly looked around before grabbing his fathers hand.

"I'm not a baby." Jamie mumbled obviously upset with the way He was being treated. "I know you're not a baby Jamie but I promised your mom, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I have never broken a promise to your mom and I'm not going to start now." Dean explained, pulling open the door. "Can I get a snack?" Jamie asked glancing at the candy on isle three. Dean smiled and nodded his head. "You can have one candy bar and I want you to grab two bottles of water, one for you and one for me." Dean told him. Jamie smiled and ran for the isle. "Cute kid, is he yours?" The lady behind the counter asked with a grin. "Yeah, he is." Dean muttered uneasy about the way she kept her sight on Jamie.

Dean turned to spot Jamie, he was not on isle three or near the drinks. Dean went to glance back at the lady behind the counter but his attention was drawn toward the security screen, he caught the ladies face twisted and black staring in his direction. "Is something wrong?" she giggled. Dean yanked his gun from his back pocket and fired, the ringing in his ears caused him to go deaf for nearly a minute. The lady remained motionless on the cold floor. Dean then ran for the back of the store searching for his son. "Jamie where are you?" He yelled coming up short every isle he turned onto.

By the time he got to the very last isle, he found Jamie hiding behind the crates. "Come on Jamie, we have to go." Dean whispered slowly grabbing his small arm and maneuvering his way out from behind the crates. Jamie's face was sheet white once they were settled back into the impala and on the road again. "I saw her face." Jamie quietly confessed. "when did you see her face?" Dean carefully asked. "I didn't have to see her face in the screen like you had too. Castile warned me about her kind.. I can't believe I didn't catch on in time." Jamie breathed. "what did Castile tell you?" Dean pried. "That monsters are real and that Uncle Sam will be a soulless monster if we don't save him in time." Jamie began to cry.

tears began to roll down Jamie's cheeks, breaking Dean's heart with every one that fell. Dean pulled the impala over to the side of the road and then dragged Jamie's weak body onto his lap. "We're going to find Sam, okay?" Dean swore kissing the top of Jamie's head. That seemed to make Jamie cry harder and louder. "Your not going to be able to save me daddy." Jamie wailed. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm going to turn into a monster too and your going to kill me." Jamie practically screamed barring his face deeper into Dean's shoulder. Dean shook his head and gritted his teeth. "I will never let that happen." the fear and anger began to reel inside of him and before Dean could catch it, a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was about four in the morning when Dean made it to Bobby's house. The fog seemed to surround Dean as he carried Jamie out of the impala. Dean quickly knocked on Bobby's door, he could hear his footsteps behind the door.. Taking precaution before answering, Dean assumed. "Dean, what are you doing here?" He asked before he could even get the door all the way open. "I'm trying to find Sam." Dean responded. "Is this your son?" Bobby asked starring down at the sleeping boy. "This is Jamie, my son." Dean held so much pride in his arms and voice when he spoke about Jamie. Bobby nodded for a moment before motioning them inside. _

_Once Bobby poured Dean and himself a cup of coffee and had Jamie tucked in on the couch, they then could relax by the fireplace for the time being. "Dean, I haven't seen you nor heard from you in over ten years.. That about killed me." Bobby confessed. "I'm sorry Bobby, when I met Haley I didn't want my past to come back around and ruin things for me." Dean tried to explain. "so you cut off all ties with the ones who love you and didn't deserve the sudden cold shoulder?" Bobby snapped. Dean nodded before staring at his feet, feeling scolded like a child. "I'm glad things worked out for you though dean. Your wife is beautiful and your son, he looks just like you." Bobby smiled glancing over at Jamie._

"_Thank you, that boy means everything to me." Dean chuckled following Bobby's gaze. "so, what's going on with Sam?" Bobby asked, the Kodak moment obviously over. "I had a vision that he was hurt and he needed me but.. I thought maybe it was just a dream. You know like, old memories resurfacing. I knew something was actually wrong when Jamie woke me up late last night, begging me to go save Sam. The fear in his eyes.. I have never seen." Dean told him. "Jamie, spoke of Castile and monsters." it was hard for Dean to think about Jamie hearing about all this. A five year old shouldn't be obligated to go through this._

"_I mean, have you spoken to Sam?" Dean asked. Bobby suddenly sat his mug down and inhaled deeply. "Dean, Sam stopped talking to me the minute you did." Bobby told him, the pain in his eyes stung Dean. "I don't understand why he would do that.. I mean, that doesn't sound like Sam at all." He mumbled. "Yeah well, It Didn't sound like something you would do either." Bobby said. Silence took over for nearly a minute. "Daddy.." Jamie whimpered. Dean was quick to be by his side. "Are you okay?" He asked. Jamie's eyes began to water. "Castile is here." He announced. Bobby and Dean both rose to their feet and starred around the room. _

_You could feel Castile's presence there was no mistaking it for nothing, the silence would soon become almost deafening and an overwhelming urge to cry will consume you. "Thank you Jamie for being my messenger." Castile boomed from the darkened corner. His features remained the same and so did that curious stare that stayed printed on his face. "Dean Winchester, The Angels have been betting against you for years. I had no clue that they would have been right." Castile told him. "I tried to tell Daddy but he just doesn't understand." Jamie said. "What do you mean betting against me?" Dean asked defensively. "Your business wasn't done, Dean. You had so much more tasks to accomplish and there was consequences that followed you but Sam decided to protect you and take care of your responsibilities himself." Castile explained. _

_Dean's nostrils flared and anger rumbled inside of him. "You act as if you had no past life or remembrance of the things you have done. Convincing yourself that you had no past doesn't make the past go away." Castile said placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. A blinding light was all he saw, it left him breathless, and Terrified. The images around him moved in slow motion, the colors were so vibrant that he could have sworn this was heaven. "Where am I?" Dean asked none of the images playing out before him made any sense. "This is where your brother is.." Castile said, suddenly the beautiful colors melted away almost like a painting that got wet. Nothing but blackness surrounded them. "..and this is?" Dean breathed. "This is death, Dean." Castile stated. _


End file.
